


ÁNIMOS

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona está frustrada porque no la sale un movimiento de espada, pero Zeno está allí para animarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ÁNIMOS

Yona volvió a bufar molesta y se enderezó para ejecutar el movimiento de espada una vez más. Llevaba toda la tarde practicando y no conseguía que le saliera bien, y eso la estaba frustrando. Se había cansado de que Hak se estuviera burlando de ella por ello y por eso se había alejado del grupo para practicar sola, pero seguía sin entender por qué no le salía.

El movimiento de pies lo hacía bien, el de sus brazos también le parecía el correcto, se esforzaba en levantar el codo hasta formar un ángulo recto tal y como le habían indicado. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que fallaba? Era tan molesto.

Volvió a intentarlo y como siempre terminó trastabillando torpemente hacia delante, casi cayéndose al suelo. Ella sintió que la entraban ganas de llorar por la frustración. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo bien?

-No pongas esa cara señorita – sonó una voz a su espalda y la chica se giró para comprobar que se trataba de Zeno, que estaba sentado un poco más allá mientras la miraba y la dirigía una de sus brillantes sonrisas -. Ya casi lo tienes. No te rindas todavía. Zeno sabe que puedes hacerlo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – le preguntó ella, aún deprimida.

-Porque Zeno ha visto a la señorita hacer cosas mucho más difíciles que esta. Además, la señorita siempre termina consiguiendo lo que se propone. Zeno está seguro de ello – reiteró ampliando aún más su sonrisa -. La señorita solo tiene que relajarse. Zeno cree que el motivo por el que no te sale el movimiento es porque estás demasiado ofuscada. Solo respira hondo y deja la mente en blanco antes de volver a intentarlo. Verás como funciona.

-Bueno, lo intentaré – le concedió la chica enderezando su postura, aunque aún no estaba muy convencida.

-Cierra los ojos, señorita – le pidió él.

-Si no me sale con los ojos abiertos, ¿cómo se supone que me salga con los ojos cerrados? – le preguntó la chica dudosa.

\- El cuerpo de la señorita ya tiene memorizado el movimiento de todas las veces que lo ha hecho. No necesitas ver. Solo haz caso a Zeno y cierra los ojos. – finalmente ella lo hizo, aunque con reticencia -. Ahora respira profundamente. Eso es, con lentitud – la elogió al ver que se esforzaba en hacer lo la estaba diciendo -. No piense en nada señorita, solo concéntrese en el sonido de su respiración y en el del viento meciendo las hojas -. Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, la chica sintió como sus músculos se iban relajando según hacía lo que el rubio le pedía -. Y ahora hágalo señorita. Zeno sabe que puedes hacerlo – habló finalmente Zeno, rompiendo el silencio.

Yona le hizo caso sin dudar. Aún con los ojos cerrados, alzó la espada y ejecutó el movimiento que llevaba horas practicando de forma ágil y precisa. Ella misma se sorprendió al percatarse de que esta vez no se había tropezado y abrió los ojos para comprobar que había terminado firmemente colocada en la posición con la que debía terminar ese movimiento. El regocijo la invadió y dio un saltito de entusiasmo a la vez que se giraba para encarar a Zeno con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Has visto eso, Zeno? ¡Lo he hecho! – exclamó feliz.

-Sí, Zeno lo ha visto. Ha sido perfecto – la elogió mientras aplaudía -. Zeno sabía que la señorita podía hacerlo.

-Ha sido gracias a ti – aseguró ella a la vez que se lanzaba a darle un efusivo abrazo -. Gracias por darme ánimos y apoyarme Zeno.

-La señorita no tiene que agradecérmelo – la dijo él mientras la palmeaba levemente la cabeza en medio del abrazo, como si ella se tratara de una niña pequeña -. Después de todo, el trabajo de Zeno es animar a todos.

-Se lo tengo que enseñar a Hak – intervino Yona entusiasmada, apartándose del abrazo. Pero agarró la mano de Zeno y le instó a levantarse con un leve tirón -. Vamos, ven conmigo. Estoy deseando ver su cara cuando lo se lo enseñe.

-Zeno tampoco quiere perdérselo – concordó el rubio levantándose del suelo y se dejó arrastrar por ella de vuelta al campamento con una gran sonrisa.

 


End file.
